La boda se cancela
by Annimo2009
Summary: Pepper Potts y Tony Stark se amaban, de eso no había duda. Cuando dos personas se aman y desean estar juntas lo más lógico es casarse. Están comprometidos y el día de la boda se acerca con demasiada rapidez. ¿El problema? Ninguno de los dos quiere casarse, pero no son capaces de decírselo al otro, hasta que la solución a todo aquello aparece de sorpresa unas horas antes de la boda.


Hello, people!

He venido a darles un regalo de San Valentín. Es un pequeño OS que se me ocurrió el sábado en la tarde y que se escribió prácticamente solo. Espero les guste :)

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **La boda se cancela**

 **OneShot**

* * *

Pepper Potts era una mujer que sabía lo que quería en la vida. No quería ser madre, con cuidar desde los veinte años de un hombre que actuaba como un niño era suficiente para toda una vida; lo único que había en su vida era el trabajo y Tony Stark. Si bien era cierto que habían tenido altos y bajos en su relación luego de más de una década de jugar al tira y afloja antes de establecer una relación de pareja como tal, ella se había enamorado de ese hombre tan excéntrico y complicadamente adorable.

Su relación nacida luego de una situación de vida o muerte había sobrevivido por varios años. Años en los que Tony le había sido fiel y se había esforzado en dedicarle la suficiente atención que una relación romántica implicaba, pero luego las cosas se habían enfriado. Las cosas se habían enfriado a tal punto que su relación se hizo insostenible y con el dolor de su corazón tuvo que terminar con todo aquello, porque sabía que Tony no lo haría.

El fin de su relación había tomado al millonario por sorpresa y lo había dejado flotando solo y a la deriva en un océano de decepción y tal vez algo de desesperación; después de todo no solo habían terminado, sino que la pelirroja se había ido y lo había dejado completamente solo.

Decisión de la cual se arrepintió a los pocos meses, cuando Happy le informó que su jefe se había metido en problemas, los Vengadores se habían separado y Tony casi había muerto a causa de la última batalla con sus excompañeros. Fue allí cuando decidió volver a su lado y brindarle algo de su apoyo. Siempre había sido su amiga incondicional y esa no sería la excepción.

La pelirroja recordaba que al poco tiempo habían vuelto a esa rutina de pareja que habían abandonado hace casi un año. Las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes, pero algo se sentía diferente. Ella amaba a Tony, pero no de la misma forma que antes. Eran felices juntos, pero no eran la pareja que alguna vez fueron. Había sonrisas, bromas, risas de felicidad y momentos tiernos en el sofá mientras veían la televisión, abrazados, pero algo había cambiado. Los besos eran más que nada por compromiso, rara vez hacían el amor y cuando lo hacían no se sentía igual.

Pepper amaba a Tony, pero ya no estaba enamorada de él. Y también pudo darse cuenta, por la mirada del filántropo, que él tampoco la amaba de la misma forma; eso lo había notado incluso antes de que su relación comenzara a enfriarse antes de su ruptura. Se habían convertido en una de esas parejas que no están enamoradas, pero siguen juntos por el simple hecho de que no saben que harían si volvieran a estar solos. Ella claramente ya no se veía saliendo en primeras citas para buscar al amor de su vida, Tony nunca lo había hecho y supuso que no querría comenzar ahora. Estaban cómodos con la situación y la comodidad ganaba sobre la sensación de extrañeza de aquella relación sin amor de pareja.

Cuando el chico araña apareció nuevamente en el radar de Tony, Pepper se sintió aliviada. Al fin el genio tenía algo que hacer además de fingir que su relación iba de maravillas, además de besarla por compromiso antes de partir de vuelta al taller a observar sus abandonados trajes de Iron Man.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando el chico terminó en el hospital, y una semana más tarde estaban en una conferencia de prensa para presentarlo como el nuevo miembro de los Vengadores. Pero para sorpresa suya y al parecer también de Tony, el hombre terminó pidiéndole matrimonio frente a todos los periodistas y cámaras de televisión luego de que el chico rechazara su oferta de ser un Vengador. Ella había aceptado. Claro que había aceptado, había cámaras de televisión frente a ellos y la imagen de Tony no podía permitirse un nuevo escándalo. Había aceptado porque en el fondo lo había visto venir, aunque no tan pronto, y porque sabía que ese era el paso más normal en una relación de tantos años como la de ellos, pero seguía sin sentirse como algo correcto.

Y allí estaba ella ahora, frente al espejo de la habitación del hotel, mirando su vestido blanco y su peinado, mientras se acomodaba el velo.

No había visto a Tony desde el día anterior, cuando se besaron castamente a modo de despedida con una incómoda mirada que decía claramente " _no quiero hacerlo, pero es lo que debemos hacer_ ". Había sido una mirada de quien está a punto de ser llevado a la horca y ella estaba segura de que su mirada reflejaba lo mismo, porque así era como se sentía. No estaba feliz ni emocionada por el día de su boda. Solo estaba ahí, mirándose y rogando al cielo por un milagro que la sacara de aquella situación tan comprometedora y tan permanente; si bien sabía que existía el divorcio, también sabía que ninguno de los dos se atrevería a proponerlo luego de la boda. Nunca.

Cerró los ojos por un momento. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y trató de mentalizarse para poner la mejor cara de felicidad que podía, pero cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se puso pálida.

En el espejo pudo ver su reflejo y el de un hombre alto e imponente tras ella. Por un momento pensó que aquel hombre de cabellos un tanto largos y barba frondosa estaba ahí para matarla o secuestrarla, arruinando así el matrimonio de uno de los hombres más importantes y con más enemigos del país. Se asustó. Se sintió aterrada hasta que el hombre dio un paso hacia ella y pudo ver sus ojos a través del reflejo.

Se volteó con rapidez, haciendo ondear el falso de su vestido, mirando directo a los ojos al hombre frente a ella.

―Gracias al cielo. ―Murmuró en un suspiro.

Steve Rogers se presentaba ante ella a solo un par de horas de su boda y ella no podía estar más que aliviada. Ella había sido testigo de la amistad surgida entre su mejor amigo y el Capitán. Había notado los sentimientos que se formaron entre ellos y que habían crecido hasta extinguir los que el millonario alguna vez sintió por ella. Sabía lo mucho que esa guerra había destruido al genio y lo mucho que había sufrido por ello. Por _él_.

―Steve…―Comenzó.

―Vine a buscar a Tony. ―Dijo con su voz profunda, ronca y calmada. No dejaba lugar a dudas.

―Lo sé. Está en la habitación de al lado.

El rubio dio un paso en dirección a la puerta y fue detenido por una de las delicadas manos de la mujer vestida de blanco.

―Primero estará furioso contigo, pero pronto se le pasará. ―Trató de conciliar. Después lo miró con una mirada suplicante. ―Quiero despedirme de él.

El hombre asintió y le cedió el paso abriéndole la puerta.

•••

Al día siguiente, en las portadas de todos los periódicos y revistas de chismes podía leerse en letras gigantes: " **La boda del año se cancela** ", con una fotografía de Pepper frente a todos en la iglesia mientras daba la noticia, y: " **Tony Stark desaparecido** " junto a una fotografía del genio en una de las esquinas.

Tony revisaba las portadas en su Tablet recostado, desnudo, en la cama. Las cortinas abiertas dejando entrar la luz, permitiéndole observar la bonita imagen del viñedo que se presentaba ante él.

―No puedo creer que me hayas secuestrado un par de horas antes de mi boda. ―Se quejó.

El rubio se dio la vuelta en la cama, encarándolo, y pasó uno de sus brazos por el abdomen del millonario, abrazándose a él. Depositó un beso en su hombro y lo miró a la cara.

―Y yo no puedo creer que hayas tenido tu armadura en la habitación del hotel. Creo que aún tengo morado en el lugar donde me golpeaste.

Tony le dirigió una mirada y sostuvo su rostro con una mano mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

―Meh… esa barba cubre gran parte del moretón y desaparecerá en un par de horas, después de todo. ―Respondió con una actitud despreocupada. ―Te lo merecías. ―Agregó.

―Lo sé. Lo siento.

―No te disculpes. A fin de cuentas salvaste a Pepper de casarse con un hombre del que no estaba enamorada. Además podría acostumbrarme a vivir aquí. Siempre quise vivir en un pueblo perdido en la Toscana. ―Sonrió y lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

Steve le quitó la Tablet de las manos y la dejó lejos de ellos. Buscó sus labios con insistencia y lo besó con hambre, beso que terminaría con ambos haciendo el amor con el fresco aire de la Toscana entrando por la ventana y apaciguando un poco el ardor que los consumía poco a poco mientras se amaban con ferocidad.

* * *

 **Miércoles 14 de Febrero, 2018.**


End file.
